BeyBlade: Tyson Returns
by jumpin
Summary: The Blade Breakers split up, leaving Tyson behind and forming their own teams, after walking away from the world championships three years ago he returns to fight a group of dark bladers, and show the world what true blading is about.
1. Prologue

BeyBlade: Tyson Returns

Prologue

It was the world championships, the finals had just begun. The last scheduled match was between Tyson from the Blade Breakers and Ray from the White Tigers.

A year ago these two competitors were the best of friends, and on the same team. Ray, Kai, Max, and even the chief had decided to go their own way this year and form their own teams, leaving Tyson scrambling at the last minute to get a team together. They each wanted to beat Tyson, for their own personal glory.

Surprisingly it was Ray that survived long enough to face him, just barley edging out Kai in the semi-finals.

The matches had taken their toll on Tyson, and it was plainly obvious to anyone that knew him. He was still reeling from the loss of his original teammates and had made his own mistakes in the matches up to the finals.

The team that he had put together were virtual unknowns, most only in it for the prestige of becoming champions, and leaning heavily on Tyson to get them to the finals. But in the end what could have Tyson done? He couldn't compete alone, and it was too late to forfeit even if he wanted to.

As Tyson stared into the eyes of the man he had once called his friend he could recognize nothing of his former teammate. All he saw was a man obsessed with winning, a man that had forgotten what BeyBlading was all about.

In that moment Tyson made a decision, that some still called the strangest thing to have ever happened in the world of BeyBlading.

"Alright everyone!" The announcer shouted. "Here's the match that you've all been waiting for. This is the one match that will decide who your new BeyBlading world champion is. LET IT RIP!"

Ray quickly launched his blade and waited expectantly for Tyson to launch his, but nothing happened.

Tyson was just holding Dragoon in his hand and looking at it, not even noticing that the match had started.

"What's wrong with you Tyson?" Ray asked angrily. "Launch your damn blade!"

"Why?" Tyson asked, finally looking up from his blade.

"What'd you mean why? This is the championships we all came here to blade," '_and to beat you'._ Ray thought to himself.

"I don't have a reason to blade you or anyone else here for that matter." Tyson replied calmly. "I don't know what happened to the game over the last few months but it isn't something I want to be a part of anymore." Tyson said referring to the underhanded blading, tricks, and tactics that were going on.

"So what are you going to do? Quit?" Ray asked smugly believing that he could goad Tyson into blading.

"Yes. Congratulations Ray, you're the new world champion." Tyson said sincerely as he turned on his heel and left the stadium.

"Well there you have it folks." The announcer said, getting over his shock. "It just goes to show that anything can happen in the world of BeyBlade.

It had been three days since the shocking end to the BeyBlade World Championships, and Ray was trying to celebrate as best he could. No matter how many times that he denied it, no matter how many times he said he could have beat Tyson there was always one or two people that said the only reason he won was because Tyson walked out of the match.

_'That's it. I'm going to Tyson's and proving once and for all who the top blader is.' _Ray thought to himself as he walked to Tyson's house.

_Two Days Earlier…_

"What happened out there little dude?" Grandpa asked as he sat down beside Tyson.

"I don't know." Tyson replied honestly. "Ever since I started blading, it's like I've had this force driving me, pushing me to do thing I didn't even think were possible back then, but as soon as I looked into Ray's eyes the force just disappeared."

"Did you think you weren't good enough to beat Ray?" He asked curiously.

"No it wasn't that, I just… I guess I started thinking why I was up there, what was the point to all of it? In the end I didn't have my friends, a team that I had to carry all the way to the finals that spent more time having their pictures taken than practicing their blading, and just the way everyone at the tournament were treating their blades. To them it was just a shiny piece of metal." Tyson contemplated.

"I think I understand." Grandpa said as he patted him on the back.

"You know in the end I thought it would be the cheering of the crowd I missed, the trophies, or even the fame, but in the end it wasn't any of those things." Tyson said with a sigh.

"What was it you missed?" Grandpa asked curiously.

"I missed our friendship. Before all of this started I would have died for them. They were like brothers to me and when it all came down to it, it didn't mean a damn thing to them, none of them could see past their own personal glory. Or maybe it's just me. Maybe I can't see blading for what it really is." Tyson thought as he stood up.

"Where are you going little guy?" Grandpa asked, the conversation didn't seem closed to him.

"I'm going to find out what blading is really about." Tyson decided. "I just hope it's something better than what they've turned it into."

"Great!" Grandpa said with a smile. "It's been a while since I had a vacation."

"No Grandpa. This is something that I have to do alone. I'll be back when I find out the answers to my questions." Tyson said solemnly.

"Are you sure?" Grandpa asked feeling deflated.

"I'm sure Grandpa" Tyson said with a sad smile. "Oh, and when Ray show up to challenge me, tell him there isn't any point. He's the champ now. Tell him that I'm just not what blading is anymore."

"Sure little guy." Grandpa said with a tear in his eye.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ray asked when he reached Tyson's house.

"What do you think?" Kai asked. "No one's the champ until they beat Tyson we all want our shot."

"I'm first." Ray said as he shoved past them. "We never finished our match at the championships."

"He's already gone." Grandpa said as he came up behind them.

"What are you talking about?" They all asked at once.

"Tyson wanted me to give you a message Ray, but I guess it goes for all of you. There isn't any point to challenging him. He said that Ray was the champ, and he wasn't what blading was anymore, and he won't be back until he figures out what it is."

The former blade breakers looked downcast as they left Tyson's house, not because their best friend was gone, but because none of them could say they were the best now.

To Be Continued…


	2. Tyson's back!

BeyBlade: Tyson Returns

Part One

_Three years later..._

A tall man wearing a black trench coat, and carrying a large duffel bag walked towards Grandpa's Dojo.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" Grandpa said as he walked out.

"Come on Grandpa, it hasn't been that long." The man said with a smile as he dropped his bag.

"Tyson, is that you?" Grandpa said squinting.

"It's me." Tyson said as he hugged Grandpa.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Grandpa asked.

"I did. I think I'm finally ready to blade again." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Blading isn't what it used to be. When you walked out of the world championships it was never the same again." Grandpa warned.

"I know." Tyson sighed. "I read about it in the papers, but I think it's all going to change soon. Something is coming, and the top bladers now won't be enough to stop it."

"It's going to be a little tough getting a team together now though, registration ends today and you need a team of at least three to compete." Grandpa informed him.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. Come with me to register?" Tyson asked.

"No way would I miss this. Max is holding a press conference their right now."

"How would have thought that Max would be able to take the championship away from Kai. I thought for sure he would have lasted longer than a year." Tyson said as they left.

"Let's all hear it for your world champion Max!" The interviewer said as the press conference was coming to an end.

"Good job Max." Tyson said as he walked up to the stand.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Max asked arrogantly.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." Tyson said as he pulled out Dragoon.

When the camera focused on Tyson's blade everyone watching gasped.

"Is that really Tyson?" someone asked.

"They say that before he left he was practically invincible." Another shouted.

"Do you think he's going to enter the tournament?" Someone else asked.

"Yes Tyson," Max said with a smirk. "Are you actually going to stick around this time or are you going to turn tail and run?"

"I'm here to compete." Tyson said.

"I don't see a team standing behind you." Max sneered.

"I don't need one. I'm going into the tournament as a lone wolf." Tyson explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Max asked in confusion.

"It means," Mr. Dickinson interrupted, "that Tyson will be going into the tournament alone. He will fight all two on two battles with a handicap. All best of three matches will be lost if looses a single round, and when he looses he will never be allowed to BeyBlade professionally again."

"You forgot the last part." Tyson said as watched the rest of his former teammates walk out of the crowd.

"Oh yes, and if he somehow still manages to win he will do what no one else has ever done before, become the undisputed BeyBlade world champion." Mr. Dickinson finished.

"You don't stand a chance," Ray shouted. "You couldn't beat me three years ago, and you can't beat all of us now."

"There is a difference between couldn't and wouldn't." Tyson said as he loaded his blade. "How about we have an exhibition match, right here, right now, and then you decide if I'm worthy or not?" he suggested.

"Alright, you're on." Ray said as he pulled out his blade and they walked over to the dish.

The press quickly surrounded Tyson and Ray. Everyone wanted to know if Tyson really could have beat Ray in the championships three years ago.

"Alright, this is going to be a one on one exhibition max between the two former world champions. If your blade stops spinning or you get knocked out of the dish you're done." The interviewer set down the rules.

"LET IT RIP!" Tyson shouted as both he and Ray launched their blades.

"Tyson is off to an excellent start with that launch and Ray isn't far behind. Ray has wanted this match for three years and it looks like he's finally go it, let's just hope it isn't more than he can handle." The interviewer commented.

Ray was blading like a man possessed. He had wanted a victory over Tyson for three years but no matter what he did Tyson always seemed to be a step ahead of him.

"Trigger," Ray shouted calling out his bit beast. If he wanted to beat Tyson he would have to take it up a notch. "Seven blade attack!"

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that Ray." Tyson said, not even bothering to call out dragoon as his blade flipped into the air completely missing Ray's attack.

On the way down dragoon turned on its side and slammed down onto the top of trigger.

"Tyson just scored a big hit on trigger. It doesn't look like Ray can take much more of this." The interviewer said referring to the condition of Ray's blade. At the point where Tyson hit there was a large indent and it had severely reduced the rate of spin.

"I won't let you beat me!" Ray shouted as launched another attack at Tyson.

"You forgot what Blading is really about. Until you figure that out you don't stand a chance against me." Tyson said as Dragoon slammed into Trigger and knocked him out of the dish.

"Let's go Grandpa." Tyson said as Dragoon hopped into his outstretched hand.

"This is channel 6 news with some late breaking news in the world of BeyBlade." The news reporter said. "Current World Champion Max was holding a press conference on the last day of registration for this year's world championships. He was congratulated by former champion Tyson, who walked out of the finals three years ago and declared Ray the champion. Tyson announced his return to blading and his entry in the World Championships. We have Mr. Dickinson here with us today to explain more about it."

"Thank you, it came as a shock to all of us when Tyson returned." Mr. Dickinson responded.

"For those of us that don't know all of the rules to BeyBlading how can Tyson able to enter the tournament without a team?"

"It's actually quite simple, as a former champion Tyson has the right to enter the tournament, bypassing most of entry rules, but what truly makes it interesting is he had decided to enter as a lone wolf. He will face all of his opponents alone, and a single loss will cause him to be ejected from the tournament."

"Forgive me for saying this, but that seems hardly fair." The reporter argued.

"It isn't supposed to be. Tyson is trying to become the undisputed champion. If the boy can actually pull this off no one can take that title away from him. They would have to compete in a tournament as lone wolf themselves first."

"Do you think that he can actually pull this off?" The reporter asked skeptically.

"He already did. Three years ago it was him that won all the matches necessary to make it to the finals."

"Well there you have it folks. It looks like this year's championships will definitely be something to see."

To Be Continued...


End file.
